


A Little Too Fast

by reinadefuego



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: She isn’t quite sure where Sarah's budding enthusiasm has come from, but Victoria's rather enjoying it.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "lust" at femslash100100.





	A Little Too Fast

"Slow down," she says, her breath hot against the hollow of Sarah's neck. She isn’t quite sure where her budding enthusiasm has come from, but Victoria's rather enjoying it. "We still have the rest of tonight."  
  
Sarah's been not-so-subtly hinting at them getting together all evening. A teasing touch here, a smile there, and the occasional hug that's a little too tight to be just friendly.  
  
She mumbles something into Victoria's shoulder, but those four glasses of wine have left her a little tipsy so her words don't come out as clear as she'd like. "Fuhh—"  
  
"Oh yes, I intend to do quite a lot of  _that_  later."  
  
"No." Sarah shakes her head and mumbles incoherently again. She does want to be fucked, and soon if Sarah has her way, but she can't do it in front of an audience. "Frank."  
  
"What about—"  
  
Victoria turns toward the chair in the corner and scowls. "How long have you been sitting there?"  
  
Oh, since they came stumbling in through the side door, and considering it's his hotel room . . . "Long enough."  
  
Sarah laughs and slides off Victoria's lap. Thank God they're fully clothed or this would be  _awkward_. "Hi Frank," she says, with a drunken smile. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, Sarah." Frank stands and goes to leave. "Please, you two stay. I'll sleep in there."  
  
"Thank you, dear, she's a little—"  
  
"Yeah, I see that."  
  
"Victoria," Sarah hums, "I think I found the source of your problem. Your clothes are still on."


End file.
